Sabor
by Ash Queen
Summary: Uma noite de tédio, dois alunos perlambulando pelo castelo e uma garrafa de Firewhisky. FIC FEITA PARA O AMIGO OCULTO DO PSF EM DEZEMBRO DE 2006.


_**Observação: Essa foi uma fic feita para o Amigo Oculto do grupo PSF em dezembro de 2006.**_

**De:** Neko Tsuki (Lunnafe)  
**Para:** Srta Kaho Mizuki  
**Título:** Sabor  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sabor**

Mais uma noite fria nesse castelo e outra vez, sozinho. Mais uma noite de patrulha do Ron e da Mione como monitores. Mais uma noite completamente à toa.

Ficar nesse quarto, com todos dormindo e sem nada para fazer e ao som de roncos, é desanimador.

O vento sopra forte lá fora, fazendo as janelas baterem. O negrume da noite nem deixa o brilho de uma estrela chegar aos meus olhos.

Tédio, tédio, tédio.

Se eu fosse um monitor, estaria também fazendo a vigília. Estaria caminhando pelos corredores de pedra, olhando atrás de cada tapeçaria, sem precisar fugir do Filch e de sua gata. Se eu fosse um monitor poderia estar com meus amigos... conversando e caminhando. Mas isso não é ser monitor.

Droga!

E se eu fosse um professor? Bem, acho que poderia andar livremente. E somente se eu quisesse. Poderia também ficar no meu quarto, em frente a lareira, lendo. E sozinho. Não. Ainda prefiro este quarto.

Ah, mas e se eu fosse um sonserino? Poderia sair deste quarto, com a minha capa e ir até a cozinha. Se bem que isso eu já faço. Hum... cozinha. Uma boa idéia. Vou sair desta cama e pegar alguma coisa gostosa para comer na cozinha.

Deixar esse quarto vai ser bom. Passar pelo salão comunal invisível sem ninguém notar ou perguntar aonde vai também é bom. Andar por esses corredores sem o receio de ser visto por alguém também é bom. Nada de olhares, nada de preocupações, nada de vigias.

Parece que andar me faz esfriar a mente, esquecer das responsabilidades, esquecer de tudo o que me espera no futuro. Somente os sons dos meus passos secos na pedra. Ninguém no caminho. As escadas vazias, as armaduras rangendo. Mas ninguém no caminho. As salas vazias, talvez um casal num canto, atrás de uma estátua.

Mas meu destino é a cozinha. Se bem que invisível e tomando os devidos cuidados, poderia andar pelo castelo inteiro. Poderia entrar em todas as salas, até nos outros salões comunais se eu conhecesse a entrada e as senhas.

E olha só quem vem alí?! Nem disfarça para fazer a ronda. Está passeando por aí... Mas o que faria justamente ele perder a chance de achar fugitivos de outras casas pela noite e aplicar detenções? E por que essa cara de distração, esse ar vazio? E o que há nessa sala para ele entrar?

Por um triz não fico preso quando a porta se fecha, e por outro triz quase que o feitiço de silêncio me acerta. Mas, o que raios o Draco está fazendo nessa sala, sozinho, com esse ar estranho no rosto? Será que ele está se sentindo mal? E esse suspiro tão profundo? Nunca imaginei ver Draco sentado no chão, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, os cabelos escorridos escondendo sua face...

- É Malfoy, Potter idiota!

Quê??? Como ele sabe que sou eu? Não pode ser...

- Legilimência¹, algo que você deveria ter aprendido quando o Snape se dispôs a ajudá-lo.

- Malfoy, mas como você sabia que era eu? E ... a quanto tempo... bem, por quê...???

- Cala boca, Potter, você fala demais, pergunta demais.

- ...

- E pára com essa cara de susto, ô cabeça rachada. Não vou tirar nem o feitiço da porta e nem vou te atacar. Eu só queria ficar um pouco isolado do resto da escola. Estou cansado e exausto pelas coisas que andam acontecendo... Então, não me chateie muito, posso estuporar você.

- ...

- Eu só notei você quando entrou e fez barulho com essa sua capa velha. Ah, e quando começou a pensar muito alto. Alto demais. Você fala demais e pensa demais.

- E você é intrometido demais pra ficar lendo a mente dos outros!

- E você curioso demais ao tentar seguir os outros, escondido. Ah, e um fracassado nisso também.

- ...

- Ah... cala a boca, Potter, senta aqui e me faz companhia!

Quê? Ouvi direito? O Malfoy... sentar... companhia?

- Potter, já te disseram que você tem um problema? Senta logo aqui!

- Eu não, fique você aí sozinho com suas mágoas. Seus problemas.

- Meus problemas? Meu problema é você, cabeça rachada! Que sempre está no meu caminho, sempre está me atrapalhando, sempre frustrando meus planos.

- Eu? Eu nunca te fiz nada. Você é quem sempre foi a arrogância em pessoa. E quem te disse que eu me sentaria por livre e espontânea vontade ao seu lado? Você é a pior companhia que alguém poderia ter. Antes só do que mal acompanhado, sabia?

- E você acha que vai sair por uma porta lacrada como, se está sem a sua varinha?

Céus! Como pude esquecer a varinha no quarto? Só agora me dei conta disso. Mas como ele notou? Como ele percebeu?

- Potter, já te disse, você fala demais, pensa demais. Mesmo se estivesse com essa maldita varinha, já teria me ameaçado com ela. Mas, hoje, eu não quero nada além de beber. Senta aqui e me acompanha, ô idiota!

- ...

- É surdo? Beber sozinho é péssimo. Anda logo. Senta aqui do meu lado. Imagino que você estava se sentindo entediado no meio de seus amiguinhos... senão não teria saído tão distraído numa noite tão fria e escura como essa.

- ...

- Tá difícil, heim, Potter? Tá achando que eu vou te atacar, te morder? Ou você é muito covarde para me encarar? Ou então, está com medo de beber e dar vexame na minha frente... É isso. Acertei, não foi?

Urrando de ódio, quis andar até ele e socar aquele nariz tão empinadinho. Mas fiquei estático. Ouço as palavras, quero que minhas pernas se movam até ele, a mão voe até dar-lhe um soco ou então pegar um copo e beber o conteúdo inteiro para provar para ele... Mas, nenhum músculo do meu corpo se mexeu, nada me obedeceu.

- Você é um cara complicado, Potter. Vem, senta aqui do lado e vamos beber. Pára de bobeira. Eu tenho uma garrafa novinha de firewhisky aqui. Vem, não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Uma noite de trégua, cabeça rachada.

- Trégua. Até parece verdade, Malfoy. Como um sonserino pode levantar uma bandeira de paz para beber com um grifinório?! Ainda mais sendo esse sonserino Draco Malfoy e esse grifinório Harry Potter.

- Cara... já te disse que você é complicado? É só uma bebida. Que mal tem? Que neura! Toma um copo!

O copo com o conteúdo dourado brilhante foi estendido, e de um solavanco tento pegar, mas ele ainda segura. Um olhar sustentando o meu, um olhar de desafio. E as mãos dele... tão macias... Por que fiquei nervoso? Agora, as benditas pernas obedecem... Mesmo assim, isso seria imprudente. Não seria essa uma brincadeira dele? Uma dessas de mau gosto... Ou pior, poderia ser algo a mando do pai dele...

Bem, depois desse olhar de 'estou lendo a sua mente e é melhor sentar' acho que até uma poção desconhecida eu poderia encarar. Mesmo em uma noite de trégua entre grifinórios e sonserinos essa disputa de coragem continua. E eu me sento e vejo o copo se encher mais uma vez vagarosamente.

Quem diria? Isso deveria entrar para aquele livro que a Hermione sempre comenta, "Hogwarts, Uma História" uma trégua entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Brindada ao sabor de firewhisky e uma noite muito escura, fria, silenciosa e tediosa.

O primeiro gole, o primeiro copo, o segundo, o terceiro... as piadas começam a ficar mais engraçadas. O riso do Malfoy é inevitável. Como ele esconde essa faceta divertida de todos?

- Mas mesmo se eu fosse um grifinório, Potter, eu não me arriscaria como você.

- Como assim, Malfoy? – pergunto intrigado, pois não era um comentário muito esperado.

- Oras, você se arrisca sentando com seu maior inimigo da escola para beber. Você está trancado comigo aqui. Tem amigos estranhos como os loucos dos Weasleys e aquela garota meio trouxa. E ainda por cima divide o quarto com o Finnigan, fingindo não saber das aventuras dele.

- Opa... mas isso não é ruim, beber é bom pra esquecer as coisas amargas... E os Weasleys e a Mione são meus amigos.

- E quanto ao Finnigan?

Bem, é mesmo, o que há de errado com ele? O que aquele garoto inofensivo poderia fazer? Aventuras? O quieto Simas?

-Ah, não me diga que não sabe Potter?! Não me diga que nunca desconfiou?!

Acho que o meu olhar perdido acabou entregando a resposta. O que haveria para saber?

- Ele é gay, Potter. Ele está saindo com o Blaise. Se encontram sempre pelos corredores e salas vazias, eles tem um fogo! Blaise volta exausto todas as noites.

O quê??? O Simas e Zabini? Mas...

- Você é realmente muito distraído, Potter. Não sei como você pode ser aclamado como um herói nessa sociedade bruxa. Pode até ser charmoso, mas...

O quê? O Malfoy me chamou de charmoso? Esqueça Simas e Zabini. Como assim 'charmoso'? Mesmo tentando compreender o que acabo de ouvir, vejo que o álcool já deixou os reflexos do Malfoy atordoados, pois ele parece que não sabe exatamente o que está falando. E até eu me sinto mais lento e não paro de rir para esses olhos cinzentos que me encaram.

- Oras, você nunca teve curiosidade, Pottinho? Nunca percebeu os olhares deles? Nunca quis saber aonde ele ia, com quem ele saía à noite, e... se era bom?

- A vida dele não é da minha conta, Malfoy. – E, nisso, ainda nos encarando, vejo que ele tenta se levantar, em vão.

- Nunca se deu conta que seu amigo confraterniza com o inimigo?

Que maneira rude de dizer isso! Como se essa escola fosse um campo de batalha velado. Como essa doninha ambulante, mesmo embriagado consegue ser tão irritante assim?

Ele ainda continuou dizendo outras coisas, que não consegui prestar atenção pela raiva crescente dentro de mim Então, ele ainda cambaleando, acabou caindo. Eu tentei segurá-lo para que não caia de cara no chão e ficamos em uma posição que, nessa quase queda, era tão próxima, tão provocadora. As respirações se encontrando, olhos se encarando, a voz querendo sair, mas as cordas vocais não obedecendo.

Então, foi quando o Malfoy levantou o braço e começou a acariciar meus cabelos delicadamente com a mão direita, enquanto tentava se apoiar na esquerda. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas desequilibrou-se novamente. Ele quis dizer algo, eu quis dizer algo, mas a bebida enrolava nossas línguas. Mais uma tentativa de falar...

Mas nem tive tempo de dizer alguma coisa. Logo, lábios quentes e finos estavam sobre os meus.

Um calor que passava do seu corpo para o meu, com sabor de firewhisky. Seus cabelos de seda prateada recostavam em meu rosto. Uma só respiração, um só corpo, uma só boca, numa dança desajeitada e incomum.

Mas do mesmo jeito que começou, tudo parou. E me vi encarando olhos cinzentos que olhavam diretamente para os meus, um leve corado em suas faces, uma boca semi-aberta, e alguém sem fôlego.

- Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas essa trégua é a coisa mais estranha que já vivi. – Não pude deixar de dizer e sorrir meio sem graça para ele.

Nunca tinha imaginado como aquele sorriso era bonito. Nunca tinha o visto antes. Malfoy sempre andou pelo castelo com aquela máscara fria e com um ar arrogante, afastando a todos. Como eu poderia imaginar que ele era um bebum tão descontraído?

O resto da noite foi entre beijos, mãos, bebida, até que o sol entrou pela janela, e estávamos deitados abraçados sobre a capa num chão frio. A cabeça doía. Que horas seriam? O que tinha acontecido realmente naquela noite? Nada além de bebidas, e beijos e amassos com... Ó, Merlin!

Como isso aconteceu? Deixa eu tentar me lembrar... Tudo começou com as provocações, depois o primeiro copo até que a garrafa ficar vazia, mas aí, já estávamos aos beijos, línguas roçando, mãos passeando, olhos fechados até que, embriagados demais, caímos no sono e ficamos abraçados. Céus... ainda não consigo entender o ponto da discussão em que o beijo do Malfoy ficou mais interessante que brigar. Ainda estamos na mesma sala lacrada. Céus... tenho que voltar, tenho que levantar... Mas deixá-lo sozinho, adormecido feito um anjinho ainda?!

- Hum, bom dia Potter. – ele disse secamente, enquanto levantava-se, ajeitava os cabelos e as roupas.

- Bom dia Malfoy, er...

- O quê, Potter? Algo para falar?

- ...

- Oras, foram apenas beijos. – disse ele enquanto ainda ajeitava a própria gravata. – E uma garrafa de firewhisky.

- Sim, é claro. – E nada de mortes nessa sala pela manhã, completei em pensamentos.

Logo, o feitiço foi desfeito e saímos apenas dizendo um 'até mais'. Voltando para o salão comunal, para o quarto, para um banho quente e talvez algo para a dor de cabeça. Mas não consigo parar de pensar. O que nos acometeu a noite para que, de repente, uma trégua fosse declarada, e dali estivéssemos aos beijos?!

Não posso dizer que desta vez a capa não foi de grande ajuda. Afinal, passar por uma Hermione assustadoramente inquisidora sem ser percebido foi ótimo. Mas não pude evitar as perguntas de onde eu estava do Ron. Pelo menos, ele vai repassar o 'estou bem e estive bem' para ela.

Depois de um banho quente, tudo parece melhorar. Mas aquele gosto na boca... De que seria? Da bebida forte? Não sei, mas é ótimo. É um gosto suave e forte, algo doce e amargo, um sabor que não consigo identificar. Aquele firewhisky deve ser de uma safra bem especial mesmo.

Então, só quando o estômago pronunciou-se que desliguei a torneira do chuveiro. Vestes limpas e quentes, e já estou no salão comunal ao lado de uma Hermione com a cara amarrada e segurando livros para descer as escadas.

No meio do caminho, acabei sendo abandonado pelos dois. Obrigações de monitores. E lá estava eu mais uma vez sozinho e entediado, perdido em pensamentos que agora começavam a se confundir em minha mente. Eu não conseguia digeri-los nem entender o motivo daquele impulso que nos tomou na noite anterior.

Nem dois lances de escada e três corredores depois, já senti uma mão me puxando para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Malfoy! Está louco? O que você acha que está fazen... – Mas um longo beijo calou as palavras que se perderam na minha cabeça.

Só depois de alguns minutos, vi-o afastando-se de mim, lábios avermelhados, face corada e um olhar perdido no meu.

- Queria ter certeza que não foi culpa da bebida de ontem. Queria ter certeza que você tem esse gosto. – ele disse. – E, Potter, você ainda fala demais.

Então, ele abriu a porta e saiu sem maiores explicações.

Foi quando eu descobri que aquele gosto na minha boca, aquele sabor inesquecível, aquele álcool que embriaga e seduz, não era do firewhisky, mas sim de Draco. Definitivamente.

Depois daquele dia, Ron e Mione continuavam muito ocupados com suas obrigações de monitores, e eu, ficava entretido procurando no Mapa do Maroto onde exatamente o Malfoy estava e qual era a sala abandonada mais próxima. Muitas vezes, eles apareciam e me perguntavam o que tinha de tão interessante naquele mapa. Bem, eles nunca poderiam sonhar o quão interessante e saboroso poderia ser.

--------------------------

N/A: Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que alterei um pouco o feitiço Legilimens para a fic. Desconsiderei a necessidade do olho no olho para facilitar minha vida. XD. E segundo, é que essa fic foi a minha primeira publicada, então se quiserem comentar, estejam a vontade. Só peço para não serem muito maus.


End file.
